Mutinerie
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Suite de ma fic 'Substituts'. Lorsque que le Capitaine Kirk retourne à bord de son ISS Enterprise, une désagréable surprise l'y attend. Slash Mirror K/S.


_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Eh oui, la suite de 'Substituts' est finalement écrite ! ...Ou pas tout à fait... ^^' Il s'agit en effet d'un premier OS (sur deux ou trois) que j'ai terminé d'écrire afin de ne pas trop vite précipiter les choses dans 'En territoires improbables' et de garder de la cohérence dans cette histoire :p  
En tous cas, cette première partie vaut son rating donc, si vous n'êtes pas prêts pour du pur slash, ne lisez pas !  
Quant aux amatrices (eurs ?) du genre, bonne lecture ;)  
_

**Mutinerie**

James Kirk fixait le vulcain qui lui faisait face avec colère. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et les gardes venaient juste de les quitter. Il aurait pu se jeter sur lui dans une tentative quelconque pour le blesser mais il était bien conscient que cela aurait été inutile. Même sans entraves, ce sang vert restait plus puissant que lui.

Il était à sa merci. Depuis le moment même où il avait remis le pied sur son vaisseau.

La droiture si connue des vulcains était bien surfaite, il n'avait prétendu être à ses ordres que pour mieux lui voler sa place de capitaine. Et maintenant, il allait enfin l'exécuter comme la coutume l'exigeait. Il était le perdant, il devait mourir. C'était de bonne guerre. Même si ça le révoltait, dans un certain sens, il n'imaginait personne d'autre de mieux placé pour accomplir cette tâche. Spock, son compagnon de toujours qui l'avait si bien trompé… il était bien le seul dans l'univers qui pouvait s'approprier son Entreprise et se débarrasser de lui.

Le vulcain le jaugeait du regard et Jim ne lui répondait que par un sourire menaçant. Il allait peut-être lui prendre la vie mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il se serait laissé faire. Cependant, les minutes s'écoulant, Spock restait immobile et ne semblait pas décidé à faire la moindre action. L'humain fronça les sourcils tout en laissant son regard s'éloigner quelques instants du visage familier. Quelque chose l'avait dérangé lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans ces quartiers et maintenant c'était presque devenu une certitude. Il n'y avait _pas_ d'armes à portée de vue dans la pièce. Pas même la lame caractéristique portée par les plus hauts gradés du vaisseau. Spock était désarmé (et lui aussi par conséquent puisqu'il ne pourrait retourner aucune arme contre lui).

- Je vois, vous avez donc l'intention d'exécuter votre capitaine à mains nues, Monsieur Spock, dit-il finalement plus sombre.

Ca lui laissait nettement moins de chance de lui compliquer la tâche ; il n'aurait pas crû qu'un vulcain – n'étant donc pas friand de contact physique – choisisse cette méthode.

- Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous exécuter.

Jim lui jeta un regard méfiant. A quoi jouait-il ? La mort avait toujours été le destin des capitaines vaincus !

- Oh, bien, continua-t-il tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer par le cerveau de ce sang vert aux oreilles pointues, allez-vous ensuite me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une… blague ? Que vous allez bien gentiment me rendre ma place et que-

- Non.

Toujours aussi stoïque et froid. Il ne pouvait rien lire de différent dans sa position rigide et ses yeux noirs. Spock restait toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

- Alors qu'en est-il ? s'impatienta l'ancien capitaine. Auriez-vous soudain des remords ? Suis-je bête, les vulcains n'ont pas de telles émotions, compléta-t-il lui-même avec un sourire méchant.

Bien sûr que ce vulcain « ressentait », il aurait été bien aveugle s'il ne l'avait pas compris après toutes les missions qu'ils avaient accomplies ensemble.

Comme-ci ces mots avaient servi de déclencheur, Spock fit plusieurs pas rapides vers lui et ils ne se retrouvèrent plus séparés que par quelques centimètres ; l'humain se tendit mais n'effaça pas son sourire moqueur pour autant. Malgré la chaleur déjà élevée de la pièce, il pouvait sentir celle plus importante de son aîné rayonner autour de son corps. Et, alors que Jim était persuadé que l'autre allait le frapper ou accomplir toute autre action du genre, son sourire s'effaça lorsque le vulcain se pencha légèrement sur lui et ôta les entraves fixées autour de ses poignets.

L'humain eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation avant de retourner son poing contre son aîné. Sans surprise, Spock l'arrêta lorsqu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage ; répétant immédiatement la même action avec son poing gauche, il fût à nouveau immobilisé. Il n'était pas de nature patiente et le comportement énigmatique de son ancien premier officier commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Vulcain ? répéta-t-il, cette fois nettement plus agressif, en fixant le regard inexpressif.

Une émotion sembla passer dans les yeux sombres. Spock le força à baisser les poings ; il résista et dut étouffer un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il fut obligé d'obéir à sa commande muette. Puis il le traîna littéralement derrière lui jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'il luttait encore pour échapper à sa prise, il se retrouva en un instant écrasé sous le poids du vulcain et il ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il l'avait cloué contre ses draps.

La réalisation fût si inattendue pour Kirk qu'il cessa soudain de se débattre et qu'il fixa le plus âgé avec incrédulité. Si les traits étaient toujours aussi figés, il était maintenant persuadé que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui permettait de lire une puissante émotion marquée dans les yeux noirs.

Il frissonna. De quoi ? De dégoût, de peur, d'appréhension, d'envie ?

Le vulcain se pencha davantage sur lui et fixa ses yeux sur les siens. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Spock et n'aurait jamais peur de lui. Mais il était curieux. Curieux de voir jusqu'où sa tentative d'intimidation – parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça – pouvait aller. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il décida d'attendre avec une certaine patience que le vulcain se décide à le lui dire.

Deux minutes, ou peut-être trois.

Sa patience avait des limites. Il soupira, ennuyé.

- Si vous ne parvenez pas à aller jusqu'au bout de vos actes, Spock, dit-il plus familièrement, vous ne serez jamais capable de diriger ce vaisseau.

Son aîné resserra sa prise sur ses poignets jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur.

- Je ne sais pas à quel genre de jeu vous êtes en train de jouer, s'irrita-t-il, mais-

Sa bouche fût écrasée par celle brûlante du vulcain. Pas de l'intimidation, formula pour lui son esprit, de la soumission.

Il grogna sous le baiser forcé et mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour montrer sa colère ; il ne réussit qu'à lui faire ouvrir la bouche et le goût de cuivre l'atteignit lorsque sa langue envahit la sienne. Kirk se débattit à nouveau, refusant de se soumettre.

Soudain, il gémit dans la chaude cavité. A force de tenter de lui échapper, les frottements de leur corps avaient fini par le rendre plus sensible à son contact et une secousse avait réveillé son membre.

Le vulcain libéra ses lèvres. Délibérément, il glissa lentement sa cuisse entre ses jambes ; l'ancien capitaine se força à rester immobile bien que trahi par le gonflement qui s'ensuivit.

Il fixa Spock. Un regard vorace, enflammé. Il fût incapable d'ignorer le frisson qui le traversa.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé, surtout dans les premières semaines de commandant de l'Enterprise. Mais cet homme n'avait jamais cherché ce genre de faveur ou même semblé s'y intéresser. De plus, l'idée de se faire briser la nuque pour un geste mal placé ne l'avait pas tenté plus que cela.

Il avait tout perdu – ou allait dans peu de temps perdre ce qu'il lui restait – alors pourquoi pas ? Prendre son pied avec un vulcain était une expérience qu'il n'avait pas encore tentée et qui, malgré l'ombre de la soumission qui planait au-dessus de lui, lui semblait assez attirante.

Kirk sourit, de plus en plus excité à cette idée. Il lécha le sang vert sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez bon goût, murmura-t-il de son ton le plus séducteur.

Peut-être, s'il était capable de suffisamment lui faire perdre la tête, était-ce même là sa dernière chance de reprendre l'avantage, au moment le plus inattendu, et de regagner le commandement de son vaisseau. Non, tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Et il allait se servir de la libido inopinément exacerbée de Spock pour lui faire perdre ce match.

L'humain souleva la tête et laissa glisser sa langue de sa barbe à sa bouche, laissant une trainée de salive derrière lui. Son aîné l'attrapa par la nuque de sa main libre et le pressa contre lui, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il eut presque l'impression que sa langue descendait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge mais, là où la sensation aurait pu se révéler déplaisante, sa méthode invasive était si bien travaillée qu'il sentit un nouveau tremblement le parcourir. Ce n'était pas de cette idiote qu'il aurait dû faire sa maîtresse mais de son premier officier, quel gâchis, songea-t-il vaguement alors que son esprit commençait à lutter pour former des pensées cohérentes.

Kirk sentit les doigts chauds descendre à la hauteur de son aine, l'effleurant à travers le tissu. Dans un contraste douloureux avec la bouche qui le dévorait, sa lenteur à ce niveau était déjà presque insupportable. Il se tordit sous lui pour l'inciter à augmenter le contact.

Si seulement il pouvait lui libérer les mains. Il était toutefois vrai que, s'il le faisait, autant ces prémisses pouvaient être agréables, il tenterait tout pour reprendre sa place.

Comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée, les doigts s'écartèrent brusquement et il décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, frustré, les dents de Spock mordirent cruellement son cou et il laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Le salaud, pensait-il qu'il allait pouvoir le dresser de cette façon ?

Il contrattaqua en frottant tant bien que mal sa cuisse coincée sous son poids contre le renflement plus marqué qu'il pouvait deviner sous l'uniforme sombre. Il afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il sentit en récompense la respiration s'accélérer contre sa nuque. La langue râpeuse lécha sa morsure et les longs doigts passèrent aisément sous sa ceinture pour empoigner sa verge. Kirk inspira brusquement et ferma les yeux.

Il était tout autant excité qu'inquiet à l'idée qu'une partie si sensible de lui soit à la merci de la force surhumaine du vulcain. Si c'était la torture qu'il avait à l'esprit, il lui aurait été très facile de le transformer à cet instant en un tas de chair sanglante.

L'humain déglutit et Spock l'embrassa à nouveau, n'esquissant pas le moindre autre mouvement. Mais être enfermé dans cette poigne chaude le poussa irrémédiablement à se tordre à nouveau sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente battre le sang dans son membre.

Haletant, sentant les poils de son visage frotter contre sa joue alors qu'il le relâchait à nouveau pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle, il murmura :

- Je veux vous toucher.

Sans une hésitation, Spock libéra ses poignets et enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux. L'ancien capitaine ne tenta aucune approche agressive, le moment était trop bon pour qu'il le gâche en se faisant castrer après avoir tenté un geste inconsidéré, au contraire, il entoura le vulcain de son bras, aventura sa main sous ses vêtements et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, ses vertèbres, le creux de son dos. Son autre main s'évertua immédiatement à défaire son pantalon.

Cette fois, il ne l'arrêta pas, le vulcain commença simplement à faire de longs mouvements de va et vient de la base de sa verge jusqu'à son prépuce. Il ferma les yeux, son corps s'arquant, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière ; son aîné en profita pour suçoter la peau tendue de sa gorge.

Kirk ne se souvenait pas qu'une femme s'y soit un jour si bien pris avec lui, semblant savoir exactement où et comment agir afin de lui faire perdre graduellement son contrôle. Il se força à dissiper une part du délicieux brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau et le vulcain se montra tout aussi réceptif à ses propres caresses. Le pénis engorgé, lourd dans sa paume, tressautait légèrement et il le sentait frémir au-dessus de lui.

La main plongée dans ses cheveux remonta vers la tempe de l'humain et il trembla un instant d'appréhension, et de panique, mais elle redescendit rapidement vers sa nuque pour le pousser à rencontrer les yeux noirs. Le désir dans son regard ne laissait aucun doute.

Spock interrompit soudain son mouvement, et il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement, pour écarter fermement sa main de son propre membre, puis reprit immédiatement sa tâche. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux mais la petite secousse sur sa nuque l'incita à les rouvrir. Le message était clair, il voulait qu'il le regarde – ou qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

Parce qu'il avait un jour considéré cet homme comme son ami le plus proche, Kirk céda. Et il observa le visage trop impassible pour une telle situation, alors qu'il l'avait dans son lit et que sa main voyageait sur sa queue, en ne s'efforçant pas de créer une quelconque expression haineuse mais en dévoilant simplement à quel point cela lui donnait du plaisir.

Il ne se soucia pas de l'image totalement débauchée qui devait s'offrir à sa vue, ses lèvres entrouvertes, la sueur qu'il sentait perler sur son front et ses mouvements de plus en plus désespérés tandis qu'il accélérait son rythme, il était purement et simplement en train de prendre son pied.

Spock semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait et, lorsqu'il sentit sa libération sur le point d'arriver, il l'embrassa plus durement et plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là.

Son cri fût étouffé dans leur bouche et le fluide blanchâtre gicla entre eux.

L'homme ferma les yeux et ne sut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu tout ce temps pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas cessé de lui tourner autour après ces premières semaines à bord et aurait banni l'idée de se contenter d'une relation platonique.

Et puis la réalité revint le frapper. C'était parce que leur relation – quelle qu'elle ait pu être – n'existait plus qu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce point, parce que son premier officier l'avait trahi et disposait maintenant de sa vie.

Son contentement passager fût amenuisé par le retour de sa fureur.

Avant qu'il ne songe à rien d'autre, il fût brusquement soulevé et retourné, son regard ne se posant que sur les draps devant lui lorsqu'il planta ses paumes dans le matelas. Il sentait le membre lourd cognant contre sa cuisse et le bas de ses fesses à travers le tissu. Il commença à essayer de repousser le corps écrasant son dos mais il fût plaqué au lit, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'entendre le bruit des vêtements littéralement arrachés de son corps.

Un nouveau frisson le traversa et, si c'était possible, rempli d'un désir plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent.

Il hoqueta en sentant les doigts chauds répandre la matière collante entre ses fesses. De son autre main, il caressait les muscles de son torse, taquinait ses mamelons, tout en le serrant étroitement contre lui avec son bras. C'était peut-être bon, très bon même, mais il n'allait pas se faire mettre par un vulcain !

Kirk commença à grogner en essayant de se dégager et les doigts agrippèrent brusquement sa hanche (il aurait un bleu) mais il refusa de rester tranquille. Un grondement sourd monta de la gorge de Spock et il se figea. C'était comme si la protestation sauvage avait traversé son corps de part en part. Et le tremblement qui s'en suivit n'avait rien avoir avec la peur, c'était du pur besoin, une soudaine et impatiente attente de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Et c'était aussi ce que lui disait son membre à nouveau à moitié gonflé.

Ce que son esprit refusait, son corps le réclamait.

James Tiberius Kirk ne cédait à personne et certainement pas à celui qui était devenu son pire ennemi.

Et qui avait été son meilleur ami seulement quelques heures plus tôt encore.

La bouche chaude explorait le bas de sa nuque, il pouvait sentir sa frange caresser son cou et sa barbe frotter contre son épaule. Un juste équilibre entre douceur et inflexibilité. Entre brusquerie passagère et tendresse. Rien ne l'aurait forcé à le rendre plus réceptif à ses approches, il aurait pu simplement faire passer son plaisir avant tout le reste.

Est-ce que le laisser aller jusqu'au bout serait vraiment admettre sa défaite ? Ou prouver au contraire qu'il était capable de prendre avantage de toutes les situations ? Finalement, ne se cherchait-il pas juste une excuse ? Il avait consciemment choisi de laisser les choses en arriver jusque-là, pour tirer tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait de cette situation. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de justifications. Il n'était pas homme à revenir sur ses décisions juste par fierté déplacée.

L'ancien capitaine se laissa glisser dans la passion de son étreinte. Comme si c'était le signe qu'il attendait, les doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui ; il grimaça de douleur. Mais, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà joui une fois, l'inconfort fût nettement moins long qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et un plaisir intense le traversa lorsque les longs doigts effleurèrent sa prostate. Il se mordit les lèvres et suivit presque son mouvement lorsqu'il écarta ses doigts.

La respiration lourde, Kirk ne lutta plus lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa nuque et lui abaissa fermement la tête jusqu'à ce que son front soit pressé contre le matelas. Il trembla une dernière fois d'anticipation lorsque le vulcain saisit ses cuisses et poussa son membre brûlant entre ses fesses. Il entra en lui presque d'une seule poussée et il ne pût retenir le râle qui monta de sa gorge sous cette pénétration violente.

A partir de cet instant, Spock ne fit plus montre de la moindre prudence. Il empoigna ses hanches avec force et commença à bouger en lui, de plus en plus durement, de plus en plus vite. L'homme pouvait dire qu'une part de lui ne se souciait plus de sa plus faible résistance parce qu'il était humain, et cela parvint presque à l'effrayer, mais la douleur subite fût si bien et si rapidement mêlée aux autres sensations – le plaisir extatique, la chaleur sur et dans son corps, l'excitation toujours accentué par les bruits si indécents de la chair se rencontrant – qu'il se perdit bientôt dans cette cadence imposée et y répondit avec un enthousiasme bestial similaire.

Kirk tentait toujours d'obtenir plus du vulcain en lui, même s'il sentait que ses genoux allaient bientôt le lâcher, lorsque que le bras encore protégé par l'uniforme se glissa autour de sa poitrine et qu'il le redressa, l'empalant toujours, pour qu'il se retrouve assis, pratiquement nu, contre le torse solide et couvert de Spock. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et pourtant, déjà, il était soulevé comme s'il n'était pas pratiquement aussi lourd que l'homme en-dessous de lui afin qu'il libère et enferme la verge turgescente dans l'intimité de son corps.

Il se mit à se masturber lui-même, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, et à peine conscient de ses côtes martyrisées par les doigts fermes qui s'y accrochaient. Le vulcain le martelait sans relâche, sa respiration irrégulière mouillant sa nuque, et s'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il regrettait dans ce total abandon de contrôle c'était de ne pas pouvoir observer son expression à cet instant. Mais, comme elle était venue, la pensée se dissipa dans les abîmes de son plaisir.

Les limites de Kirk furent dépassées. Il n'entendit même pas s'il cria mais son corps se tendit à l'extrême, l'orgasme le terrassa, traversant la moindre de ses extrémités, et il atteint son apogée avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Trois, quatre secondes plus tard peut-être, Spock s'immobilisa et se libéra en lui.

Plus aucune réflexion ne traversait son esprit, il baignait dans un pur et simple contentement, se sentant rapidement tiré vers le sommeil. Il eut vaguement l'impression que le vulcain l'allongeait et puis il s'endormit.

Ce ne serait que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'un message sur l'ordinateur et un nouvel uniforme l'attendraient, que Kirk réaliserait à quel point ce bon qu'il aurait fait dans un autre univers à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt aurait un impact décisif sur sa vie à bord de l'Enterprise et sur sa relation avec Spock.

**Fin**

_Me reste maintenant à écrire la suite... (si si, je vous assure, il y a une histoire, ce n'est pas juste pour voir nos deux amis dans des positions scabreuses que j'écris ça... enfin, pas seulement xD) Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand elle arrivera ^^''  
Je crois que je vais maintenant pouvoir me recentrer sur mon autre fic... En espérant ne pas avoir fait fuir trop de monde avec ce petit OS =_='_

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours des traductions exclusives sur le forum K/S French alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous dire bonjour ;)  
_


End file.
